For improving driving safety and comfort, most vehicles available today had already equipped with some sort of panorama system. Moreover, by the use of the panorama system, any driver driving a vehicle is able to monitor environment surrounding the vehicle at all time for collision prevention.
A conventional panorama system is structured and operated basing upon a plurality of cameras mounted on a vehicle for capturing images of the environment surrounding the vehicle, and then stitching the plural images into a 360-degree around view image of the vehicle. Generally, in a condition when a panorama system is first being initiated or when any of the cameras of a panorama system is displaced, it is required to place several calibration panels surrounding the vehicle using the panorama system for calibrating the so-generated 360-degree image. Consequently, not only the placing of such calibration panels can be a very time-consuming task, but also there are site constraints existed for placing and setting the calibration panels.
Therefore, it is required to have a method for adjusting a vehicle panorama system that can be performed rapidly and conveniently.